THE PLAGUE OF UNDEATH
by NotYourConcern100
Summary: In which Alucard, the Captain of the Vampires, fell in love with the last human, but was ordered to kill. Would he kill Clint? Or would he bite his neck to plague him with undeath and make him join him forever? WARNING: Y-A-O-I IT MEANS ITS A LEMON INTENSE HARCORE LEMON. OF YOURE SENSOTIVE TO SEXUAL CONTENT... EHHH DONT READ. IMPORTANT. ANNOUNCEMENT INSIDE.


The last fic of my life... sorry, I won't make fics anymore (not a joke this time) because I'm still sick and bedridden... sorry.

Last fic, which was written WAAYYY before LitLoD and MLTexts

WARNING: RATED M, MEANING SEXUAL CONTENT.

RESTRICTED: RURU, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ.

—

"Get all the humans!" Alucard said as he ordered the vampires. The legion ravaged the village, burning their houses and capturing humans. Smoke and the stench of blood filled the air. Then, they heard a loud bang.

"Stop this!" Alucard turned and saw a blond man, holding a pistol in his hand. He shot vampires one by one, much to the leader's surprise. It would take his sister, the Blood Queen Alice to match up to him. However, as he observed the gunner, he felt his heart beat violently. He shook his head and pointed at the blonde.

"Damn him. Kill him!" Alucard ordered as a swarm of vampires roamed around the gunner. He didn't faze, but continued to shoot the vampires, and one by one, they all fell dead, their flesh burning.

"Benedictions..." Alucard said as he drew his sword. He charged towards the gunner, but evaded. His shots were also ineffective, as the swordsman's agility helped him evade the bullets with accurate precision, even considering slicing one with his sword.

"Damn you!" Alucard shouted as he charged against the blond, both evading each other's attacks. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Clint, and I am the last of the hunters in the Wasteland." He said as he narrowly avoided a slash. "I advise you to surrender immediately, and you will not be harmed." Alucard's heart warmed at the gunner's weak warning, but he sensed it with strong feeling.

"It is you who should surrender, hunter." Alucard swooped aside to dodge the bullet Clint was firing with accurate precision. "Death itself has come to this land. Soon, we shall claim it as our own and slaughter anyone who gets in our way."

"I will not allow you to do that!" Clint said as he threw a net, which caught the vampire within it.

"Waaarrghhhh!" Alucard screamed as Clint threw him a piece of garlic. Alucard's skin burned, but still managed to draw his sword. "You will pay dearly for this!" Alucard sliced the net in pieces and used his power over the shadows.

"You can hide, but you can't run!" Clint said as he shot randomly in all directions.

"Learn that today, your line of hunters ends." Alucard jumped off the shadows and stabbed Clint straight in the stomach. He collapsed and clutched his abdomen. Alucard towered over him and looked down in pity at the dying man.

"F-Finish it." Clint protested. "I deserve a proper death... behead me... burn me... or just stab my heart..."

"After all you did, slaughter my kind and served as a vital adversary for us..." Alucard grabbed his equipment and threw it away. "The last thing you will receive is the peace of death and the salvation of paradise." He smirked. But Alucard has his own reasons for doing so.

"N-no... I beg you... don't..."

"You shall live with us for eternity." Alucard dragged his body all the way to the fortress in which he lived in. Barely still alive, Clint held on to life. Alucard entered his chambers and threw him on his bed. Alucard locked the door and climbed on top of him. He trailed his hands over Clint's body, before leaning to his ear.

"Welcome the gift of immortality." Alucard whispered as he connected his lips with Clint's; something the gunner didn't expect. However, with his kiss... the pain relieved. Alucard started to remove Clint's scarf and trailed his lips down the gunner's neck.

"Urghhmmm ahhhh..." Clint desperately moaned as he clutched Alucard. Alucard found a soft spot in his neck. He sucked and nibbled on it, which caused Clint to moan more. "Ahh... there... ahh..."

"Now... you will be with me forever." Alucard bit Clint's neck, which caused Clint to close his eyes and slither in pain. Suddenly, he felt the wound in his stomach heal. He opened his eyes. He felt his teeth differently. He felt his teeth have two sharp fangs on each side. His nails grew longer and his skin turned pale white, so did his hair turned as white as talc. His eyes turned red, and his vision swam with blood.

"I... am... a vampire..." he said as he observed his arms. "N-no... I can't be reunited with my beloved... no... Layla..."

"Beloved?" Alucard's hand clenched in jealousy. He pinned Clint to his bed, restraining the gunner from moving.

"You... you... PLAGUED ME WITH UNDEATH!" Clint wept. Tears went out of his eyes. "Why... I want to be reunited with Layla... kill me... I beg you..."

Alucard was moved. Sighing, he pulled Clint to his chest, gently stroking his hair. "Sorry... I was so selfish... When I saw you... I felt a feeling I never felt before..." Alucard pulled him closer to him, and clutched him within his arms. "I... love you... Clint... so much... I want to be with you... forever...I love you."

Alucard slowly leaned in and kissed Clint passionately on the lips. He pulled him closer, deepening his kiss. Alucard's tongue begged for entrance. At first, Clint hesitated, but seeing Alucard's red eyes... he opened his mouth and gladly welcomed Alucard's tongue. Alucard's tongue explored Clint's.

"Kinda hot here." Clint protested as both broke free for air. Alucard smirked.

"Then I'll lessen the heat for you." He kissed Clint and unbuttoned the gunner's shirt. He first removed his brown vest then worked on his white undershirt. Once it was all opened, he ran a hand to Clint's broad chest, before removing it. He trailed his hands down, from his chest down to his abs.

"Hey." Clint called. "I love you too."

"I'm glad." Alucard kissed him again and proceeded down. He sucked on Clint's nipple, while teasing the other with his hand. He sucked and nibbled on it, while pinching and pressing on the other one, making it hard.

"Mmahhhhhh" Clint moaned as Alucard left a trail of saliva on his nipple. He switched to the other nipple, while his hand began pinching his other nipple. He felt a growing a bulge in the gunner's legs.

"Uhmmm..." Clint began to remove Alucard's coat, and worked on his undershirt. Removing it, he looked away. Alucard smirked at the embarrassed Clint. His face was crimson red.

"Like what you see?" Alucard teased as he grabbed Clint's hand and ran it down his chest, to his well toned abs. "These are all yours. You have full access. I am yours Clint. Only yours. No one will be able to make my heart beat except for you. No one will ever see me weak except for you. No one will have permission to touch my body except you. I love you. I am willing to give everything."

Clint was moved. Standing up, he kissed Alucard passionately. "I am yours too... no one will ever make my heart beat like you do... no one loves me like you do... I... Love you too. So much... I love you..."

Alucard smiled lightly and he removed Clint's belt. He removed his brown trousers, leaving him in his boxers. Alucard licked his lips at the growing bulge. He was about to touch it, but stopped mid-way, much to Clint's displeasure.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"I need your permission. Are you sure you wanna be touched? Are you sure you wanna do this?" Alucard sighed, but it earned a chuckle from Clint.

"No you don't need my permission. I am yours, remember? I can be touched anywhere... I can be entered..." Clint looked lovingly into Alucard's red orbs. "As long as the one doing those is you."

"Thank you." Alucard kissed him and rubbed his growing member through the fabric, making it more erect. Growing tired, Alucard removed Clint's boxers and caught his dick within his hands. Clint moaned at the swordsman's touch.

"Arghmmm..." Clint moaned. "Ahhh... rub it for me..."

"Are you sure?" Alucard asked.

"I told you, you can do anything. And antagonize me. You know, be naughty and all... where was the Alucard I battled?" Clint said before a hand enveloped his dick and started to rub it violently.

"Right here, you little horny hunter." Alucard feigned to be the bad guy as he rubbed Clint's dick more and more. "What huh?"

"T-There... ahhh... I love it when you're naughty..." Clint moaned as he pinched his own nipple to add to the pleasure he was feeling. Alucard grabbed a small knife by the nightstand.

"What's that for?" Clint was scared.

"Relax, I won't cut your dick or something. Though I would wanna cut it and suck on it every time. Like a baby's pacifier." Alucard grabbed Clint's palm and sliced it.

"Arrghh... what was that for?" Clint protested as blood poured out. Alucard sliced his too. He took their wounded palms together and closed it. "And a pacifier?"

"Now, we share the same blood." Alucard said. Then, he grabbed Clint's dick, with blood oozing out of it. He rubbed it, now red because of the stains of blood. After, he proceeded to suck on it.

"Urghhmmm..." Clint moaned as he pulled Alucard's head closer. "Sneaky type huh? You wanted to taste my blood so badly?"

"No, I wanted blood mixed with this..." Alucard said as he bit Clint's cock, causing him to yelp in pleasure. He licked it, sucked it and swirled his tongue on the top, provoking the very erect cock Clint was forcing from releasing a white fountain.

"Don't keep it. That's my main dish." He said. Clint, unable to hold it off, released a load of cum on the bed sheet, and on both of their stomachs.

"So... this is cum..." Clint stared at amusement at the white liquid. Alucard tilted his head at the boy before him.

"First time seeing it?" He asked and Clint nodded.

"Don't you masturbate?" His eyes widened as he shook his head. But shaking off the fact, he dipped a finger in the load and licked it. He nodded in satisfaction as Clint tilted his head.

"It's edible?"

"Well, not exactly, but you can eat it if you want." Alucard dipped another one and pointed it towards Clint's mouth. "Wanna try some?"

"Sure..." Clint said as he sucked Alucard's finger. He swallowed his own cum, and felt the warm liquid flow down his throat. He nodded in satisfaction and turned to Alucard.

"Can I have more?"

"Kiss me." Alucard said. Drawing from his position, he leaned it and connected his lips. In process, Clint got a taste of cum through Alucard's saliva, considering he ate some before kissing.

"Now," Alucard stated as he started to remove his pants, along with his boxers, revealing his erected dick. "Get some from here." He said as he rubbed it. He grabbed Clints' hand and rubbed it, leaving it with some blood. A little only, since vampire's wounds heal faster.

"Suck it." Alucard commanded. Clint drew close and eventually, sucked it. He tasted the blood and sucked and licked on it.

"Uhh... fvck... your better than a girl." Alucard praised as he pulled Clint's head closer. The gunner felt the tip already in his throat, decided to let go for a while. He licked the external parts, while rubbing his own dick. He bit the tip of Alucard's dick, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Ahhh... fvck..." He moaned as he felt a tightening on the tip of his cock. "I'm gonna go!" At once, he released his load in Clint's mouth. Clint swallowed it all, not wanting to miss a single drop. He felt satisfied at the warm feeling flowing down his throat.

"Come here you..." Alucard said as he kissed Clint passionately. He swallowed so e of his own cum in the process. He stroked his dick as they kissed, causing him to cum a little more. Finally satisfied, he turned to Clint.

"Bend over." He said. Clint nodded, and pointed his ass at his direction.

"Answer me!" He said as he slapped Clint's butt, which prompted Clint to moan in pleasure.

"Yes master Alucard~" Clint said, gritting his fangs. Alucard smirked and grabbed Clint's butt. He pinched it and savored the soft and smooth texture it possess. Licking his fingers, Alucard inserted one finger.

"Ahh~" Clint moaned at the feeling of the swordsman's finger. He inserted another one and started rubbing it inside. Dawning from the initial pleasure, Alucard pointed his protection-free cock to Clint's entrance.

"I won't wait." Alucard bit his lips. Slowly, he pushed his cock inside.

"Arghmmm..." Clint bit his lips with his newly-acquired fangs. Finally finding his spot, Alucard began to push and pull. He placed his free hand on Clint's dick, stroking it, making it more erect.

"Ahhh more, Master~" Clint moaned, which earned him a spank.

"You forgot my name, rebellious bitch." Alucard smirked as he humped his ass. "Damn, your so fvcking tight. Fvcking bitch... fvck!" Alucard cursed as he pushed his cock deeper.

"Ahhh yesss there, Master Alucard~" Clint moaned more and moved in sync. He felt Alucard's cock throb within him and decided to move in synchronization to hasten Alucard's release. "Spank me harder~"

"Fvck." Alucard swore as he spanked Clint's butt again. Clint's ass tightened around his throbbing cock, making him more pleasured. After minutes of fvcking, Alucard finally reached his limit.

"Clint." Alucard screamed as he was reaching his limit. "I'm going!"

"Please master~" Clint pleaded. "Let's go together~"

After a few seconds, both released their loads. Panting so much, they kissed passionately again. Alucard got up and sat on his armchair. He tapped his lap, signaling Clint to sit on it.

"C'mon sit here." He called.

"Y-Yes." Clint responded as he made his way to Alucard. Upon arriving, he sat on him, making sure Alucard's dick went in his ass again. He let out a soft moan, before settling down on Alucard's lap.

"So... how is it?" Alucard asked Clint.

"Great. I had fun." He licked his fangs. Alucard smiled and grabbed Clint's cock and started to stroke it.

"Do you regret it?" Alucard looked down. He removed his hands from Clint's dick. Clint felt his sudden change, and sighed.

"No. Because I met you. Because... you loved me... and I love you." He said as he held Alucard's hand. Slowly, he dragged it back to his cock. "And that's what I love. When you concern me... no one ever did that to me before. No human. And you, a vampire, is concerned about me... thank you."

"I love you, Clint." Alucard said as he pounded Clint's cock again.

"I love you too, Alucard." Clint responded as they sat for a few minutes.

"Ready for round two?"

xxxxxxx

Don't kill me.


End file.
